Heal Me, Help Me
by kklani13
Summary: Bella Swan moved to Forks, Washington after the death of her mother. Bella is shy, quiet, and independent. She catches the eye of Edward Cullen after literally running into him on her first day. Will she be able to heal from the pain of her mother's death? Will he be able to help her along the way? All Human, Cannon Pairings
1. Introductions

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions

**Bella POV**

Forks High. Home of the Spartans. I pulled into the parking lot early, way too early. I assumed that others would be here; it being only 7:45 and school began at 8:15. I guess I was wrong to assume anything, the saying _never assume, it makes an ass out of you and me _popping into my head.

Today was my first day. I'll admit that starting on a Tuesday in the middle of November wasn't the best, but it'll have to do. My junior year started at my old high school, in Phoenix. I had only moved to Forks, Washington the past Friday but I thought I may as well start school, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

I was never a social person, but starting at a new school in the middle of the first semester of my junior year would not help that. Back in Phoenix I had a few friends, but I had never been close with any of them. I preferred to be alone, and I guess you could blame that on my father.

Charlie Swan was the Chief of police in the small town of Forks. In such a small town everyone knew each other and news travelled fast. I was greeted by people everywhere I went, knowing that I was Charlie Swan's daughter. My parents had met in Forks and gotten married young, and then I came along. Soon after my birth the marriage was in the dumps and I moved with my mom down to Phoenix, while Charlie stayed in Forks. I came to visit most summers, but as I got older the visits became less frequent and more awkward. I definitely got my awkwardness from Charlie. My mom was the exact opposite.

Renee. She was spunky, talkative, and fun. She was also very childish and many times I found myself being the 'adult' of the household, going grocery shopping and taking care of the chores while Renee went out. I never had a problem with it, actually liking being alone in the house and having peace and quiet.

As I sat in my car waiting for more people to arrive, I thought back to the events that caused me to move here to Forks:

_I was waiting up for Renee to come home; she said she would be home around 9, and it was now 11:30. She'd done this before, but I couldn't shake the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach that something bad had happened. I had the TV on, the volume low, as background noise as all the possible reasons for Renee being late ran through my head. It wasn't until 11:55 that I heard the knock on the door, relieved that she was now home. I opened the door ready to ask where she had been when I realized it wasn't her at the door, but two police officers. They asked to come in and then my fears were confirmed. The bad feeling I had as to Renee being late was confirmed. The officers informed me that Renee and her husband, Phil, had gotten in an accident on their way home. The impact of the semi, from the side, was so strong that they had died instantly, feeling no pain. I was stunned and in shock, not being able to process the idea of my mom's death. No tears fell from my eyes; I sat there speechless as the officers started listing options for my living arrangements. I knew the best option was to move in with Charlie, but I wasn't ready to leave my home yet. I told one of the men, Officer Roderick, of my dad and he insisted upon calling him and informing him of the situation. Charlie flew in the next day, Renee and Phil's funeral was the day after, and the following week I was on a plane headed to Washington. I didn't shed a single tear after hearing the news, or at the funeral. I was still in shock, I still hadn't truly comprehended their death and that I wouldn't see my mom ever again. _

Back to reality. I was still sitting in my car and there still wasn't a single person in lot beside myself. I decided to go into the school and see if the office was open, so I could find out my class schedule and figure out where I was going. The woman at the front desk had a kind smile and knew who I was before I even stated my name. Like I said, news travels fast in such a small town. The news of Chief Swan's daughter moving into town was spread even before I arrived, but the reason for me moving was never revealed. It was a nice feeling that not _all _my secrets had been revealed to the public.

Students started to file into the building; it must be close to the beginning of first period. I looked at my watch and it was now 8:05. I still had time to kill and decided to find my locker. I put in a few unnecessary books in it, and started to walk towards my first class-English. Halfway down the hall I ran into something, or someone, and fell to the floor as my books flew everywhere. The person I ran into looked down at me in bewilderment and offered me a hand. I looked right into his eyes, and I swore I could see into his soul. He was _beautiful, _an adonis; strikingly emerald-green eyes, pale skin, and a nice build all combined to form this _adonis_. I took his hand, then looked down realizing I had been staring in his eyes for far too long. I bent down to pick up my books, then proceeded to apologize and thank him.

I blushed and frantically said, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, and didn't even see you in front of me!"

He looked at me with a smug grin, "It's fine, no problem at all." He seemed so calm, while I was frantic and embarrassed.

"Thank you for helping me up. I'm Bella, by the way. Actually Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said as I reached out my hand in a thank-you gesture, to the green-eyed beauty.

"Edward Cullen." He took my hand and softly shook it.

I was about to apologize again, but was interrupted by the ringing of the bell signaling the start of first period. We went our separate ways, but Edward was all I could think about.

Class passed by quickly, nothing of significance happening. It was now lunch, and I headed to the library, not having much of an appetite. Edward Cullen was still on my mind as I sat down and pulled out my copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I had read this book over and over again, but it never got old. Even as I was reading, Edward kept popping into my head; his eyes were ingrained into my memory.

Lunch soon ended, and after looking at my schedule I headed towards the science building to Biology. There happened to be an empty seat at one of the lab tables, right next to Edward Cullen. It seemed fateful that I sit next to him in the one class we had together. I sat down next to him, keeping my head down as Mr. Molina lectured. Edward still hadn't said anything and I wasn't sure if he was a nervous as I was or bothered that I was his new lab partner.

As the bell rang, I started to pack my things and Edward finally spoke up.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the library after school? We need to work on our biology project and this afternoon is a perfect time."

I was surprised at his suggestion, after previously thinking he didn't like me as a lab partner and replied, "Sure, I'll meet you there after class."

I tried to act calm, while on the inside I was screaming with joy. Edward Cullen wanted to hang out with me! Even if it was just to work on a school project, the thought of being with Edward outside of class excited me.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is just an introduction to the story, the upcoming chapters will have more 'action'. This fic will have both Bella, and Edward's POV. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Twenty Questions

Heal Me, Help Me

Chapter 2: Twenty Questions

**Edward POV**

I was walking down the hall; making my way to gym as usual when I felt something, or someone, hit me. It was quite an impact, but no enough for me to lose my balance. I looked in front of me to see a petite brunette girl sitting on the ground; seeing she is flustered and obviously embarrassed, I offer her my hand to help her up. She finally looked into my eyes and I can't seem to pull my gaze away; her eyes are like never-ending pools of chocolate. Time seems to stop as I stare into her chocolate orbs.

After what seems like hours, she takes my hand and gets up, picks up her books, and frantically apologizes then thanks me. She proceeds to tell me her name, Isabella Swan.

Isabella. Bella, as she prefers. I can't help but grin at the beauty standing before me. Behind the embarrassment, I can see a twinge of sadness. It seems this isn't something she wants people to see, but I can't miss it; I vow to make that sadness disappear and bring back the lights to her eyes.

Before we can talk more, the bell rings and I'm forced to head to class. Bella doesn't escape my thoughts the rest of the morning; when I see she isn't in any of my morning classes, a feeling of sadness flows through me. I don't see her at lunch and vow to find out where she's hiding tomorrow.

The lunch bell rings and I head for Biology, hoping to see Bella. Keeping my eyes glued to the door, I keep a lookout for her, the brown-eyed beauty. After giving up any hope to see Bella, I am pleasantly surprised to see her shuffle in the door and apologize to Mr. Molina for being late. He quickly dismisses it, seeing as it's her first day, and assigns her the seat nest to me.

Not only is Bella in my class, she is going to sit next to me and be my partner. Nervousness quickly takes me over, and any hope of conversation dies; I am too nervous to even look over at her. I hope I don't come off as a complete jerk.

Mr. Molina lectures and then assigns us a project with our lab partners. I know this is my chance to talk to Bella. When the bell rings, I wait for her to pack up and mention meeting up after school at the library to work on the project. Her face lights up, and I realize my feelings for her are reciprocated.

I headed for study hall, the class I share with Jazz and Em. Jasper Hale, or Jazz as I like to call him, is my best friend, along with my sister's boyfriend. At first it was awkward, having the thought of my best friend and sister getting it on, but I've gotten over it. Emmet, or Em, is my big brother; a grade higher, but only 10 months older. We were tight, and the three of us made a great trio.

I was normally the "cool-under-fire" type, but Bella melted me to the core. Getting into study hall, Jazz and Em immediately noticed a difference. I was hesitant to divulge my secret 'crush' on Bella to the two, but I knew I would have to eventually; the two of them would figure it out anyways.

"Hey Eddie Boy, what got your panties in a bunch?" Emmet, the loud and out-spoken of the three, asked immediately.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" I tended to swear more when I was flustered; only exposing myself more to the two.

"Whoa! Now I know there's definitely something up!" Jazz seemed excited to have something on me. Usually the calmest of us three, he was now getting hyped up.

I wasn't about to reveal my secret, just yet; mostly wanting to keep it to myself, but also wanting to piss off Jazz and Em. I stayed quiet, and ignored the two. They finally got the picture and left me alone, but I knew it would be short lived.

When the bell signaled the end of school, I rushed out of the room, hurrying so the others wouldn't follow me to my meeting with Bella. I seemed to have lost them as I came into the library and sat at the furthest table from the entrance.

I did everything in my power to stay calm as I saw Bella walk in. I signal her to my table and grin as she sits. I decide our project can wait, wanting to get to know Bella more.

"So before we get started on the project, I think we should get to know each other first." She seems surprised, but willing to go along, "How are you liking Forks so far?"

"It's nice, a lot different than Phoenix, but a good different. One thing for sure, the people here are wonderful."

I can't help but hope she means me. "So tell me about yourself, Bella."

"Well, I'm an only child, my dad's the chief of police - as most people already know. I'm pretty shy, and I prefer peace and quiet to loud and crazy. I love to read and my favorite color is orange." She was blushing as she went on, "Whoa! I can't believe I told you all that, considering I barely even know you!"

"Well, I hope to change that. I'm Edward Cullen, as you already know. My dad's a doctor at Fork's hospital; I'm the middle child, stuck between Emmet and Alice. I play the piano and guitar and I love classical music. I play baseball and my favorite color is blue."

We kept at it for a while, playing our own version of Twenty Questions, before actually getting into our project. Not much time had passed before I heard the loud voice of my brother in the library. He'd found me, and Bella. After looking around for a few minutes, he finally spotted us. Running over to our table, he sat on the opposite side of Bella and I and snickered as he saw me stiffen.

"So I take it you're the reason Eddie was anxious earlier. Oh, I'm Emmet by the way – his brother."

She looked as nervous as I felt, but responded, "Bella Swan, I'm Edward's Biology partner and we were just working on our project."

"Bella Swan – Chief Swan's daughter?" He continued after seeing her nod, "So I know you're new to Forks, but I don't know why you moved here. Needed a break from Mommy?" he jokingly asked.

I saw Bella tense, and I figured her mom was a sensitive subject. Of course, Em wasn't as perceptive and proceeded to ask more, "Did you get kicked out? Did you miss daddy? Did something happen to your mom?"

The last one seemed to get to her; I heard her breath hitch and noticed the far-off look in her eyes. She started to shake, and I knew something was wrong.

"Bella, Bella love, everything's okay. Emmet was just joking. Please snap out of this." I pleaded for her to be okay.

"Leave Emmet. I don't know what you said, but obviously it hit a nerve. Leave before you make it worse."

He silently apologized and left, with a sad look in his eyes. Bella was still shaking and incoherent, so I decided to take her home with me to see if my dad could help her.

I picked her up and carried her to my car, earning myself a few strange looks along the way. I sped home, probably breaking a few traffic laws, and carried her upstairs to my dad's office. I explained to him the situation, and he seemed a little worried, because I told him she hadn't stopped shaking. He instructed me to take her into my room and lay her down, hoping she would come out of this soon.

I sat on the bed next to her, silently praying she would wake soon. At that moment I knew that I would do anything for Bella, if it meant that I she was safe.


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3: Confessions

**Bella POV**

"_Did you get kicked out? Did you miss daddy? Did something happen to your mom?"_

That was the last thing I remember before slipping into the darkness. When the word 'mother' came out of Emmet's mouth, I felt the world around me stop.

Until now, no one had asked me why I moved the Forks and I thought I'd be ready when they did, but boy was I wrong!

Before I could say anything, I felt myself shutting down; I slipped into darkness and the outside world disappeared.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been out, but when I woke up it was still light outside; I couldn't have been out for that long. I found myself in a soft bed, inside a room with large windows, a couch, and a _lot _of CD's. It was homey, but still had a stark feeling. I was just glad it wasn't a hospital room.

I slowly opened my eyes, not sure of where I was, or who was here. After opening them fully, and adjusting to the light, I found that I was alone.

Before I had the chance to get up and find somebody, I heard "Well, what the fuck happened then?"

"How the hell and I supposed to know? All I did was ask her a few questions."

It all came flooding back to me; the biology project, the library, Emmet's questions, and my panic attack. This wasn't the first time I'd had one, but it was the first one I'd had in front of anyone but my family. I'd even been prescribed pills to help.

I sat up, tired of waiting, and slowly walked to the door. I opened it to find a very angry-looking Edward and a sheepish Emmet in the hallway.

The noise of the door opening alerted the two, having forgotten I was in the other room, and Edward rushed over to where I was standing.

He had urgency written all over his face, but when he asked me, "Bella, are you okay?" his voice was soft and comforting.

I was stunned, still confused as to what happened and how I got to the Cullen's house in the first place.

"Uhmmm…what happened?" I asked, completely disregarding Edward's question.

"Why don't I take you to my father's office. He'll be able to answer your questions better than I will - after all, he _is _a doctor."

So I followed Edward down the hall, to a quaint office filled with various books and medical journals. We sat down on the couch in front of the desk before Dr. Cullen started to speak.

"Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I actually work at the hospital, but I happened to be home when my son called about your situation. I'm glad he was with you, because he was able to bring you to me. I gave you a light sedative to help you calm down and sleep." His voice was calm and kind, but different from all of the doctors I'd seen before.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, for helping me and letting me stay in your home."

"Oh, Bella, please call me Carlisle. Actually, it's Edward you should be thanking – he's the one that brought you here and insisted I help."

I carefully grabbed Edward's hand in mine and squeezed it, showing my gratefulness. He gave me a sheepish grin and squeezed my hand back.

"Now, Bella, you seem pretty calm about this whole situation. I'm taking it that this wasn't the first panic attack you've had?"

"No, uhmmm, before I moved here I'd had a few, and my doctor prescribed me something to help but I don't have it with me right now."

"Well I advise you to take it whenever you feel another attack coming on. It will make you feel much better and calm you down. One last thing before I leave you two alone, please don't ever feel ashamed to come to me or my family for help." He smiled at me, and then exited the room, leaving me and Edward on the couch.

With our hands still connected, Edward hesitantly asked again, "What happened?" but this time I knew he wasn't talking about the panic attack.

I wasn't ready to divulge my past to Edward just yet, considering I'd only know him for a day; but for some reason, I felt safe with him.

"Before I came to Forks, something _did _happen to my mom. So far, no one's asked me why I moved here, so I haven't had to explain. It still hurts to think about what happened. It's been a while, but I still can't bring myself to talk about it." I explained looking down at our hands, "I'm sorry."

"Hey – look at me – you don't have _anything _to be sorry about! If anything, _I _should be apologizing to you for what happened earlier." He was adamant about this, but still had a kind, loving tone to his voice.

He then proceeded to grab both my hands in his, and said, "Bella, you don't have to tell me what happened to your mom, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, if you'll let me be. I want to be a part of your life; I really like you, Bella."

"I like you too" I confessed.


End file.
